Kapitola 5: Feathergale Spire
Kapitola 5: Feathergale Spire (Hospoda) Další kapitola Předešlá kapitola Čekání na loď. Setkání s Lordem Mashorem a jeho sellswordy. Bitva na moři s vodním elementálem První návštěva Rivergardu. Sinne má první sex a posílá Reavera neznámo kam. Kormac ukazuje Holgerovi svůj penis a ztrapňuje ho. První návštěva Sacred Stone Monastery Griffí vejce Kormac se rozplývá jak jsou Griffoni krásná a majestátná stvoření. Feathergale Spire. Věž Feathergale stopá z hromady kamení vysoko do vzduchy, je to nejvyžší bod na míle daleko. Postavená z vápence a zdobená mramorem vypadá věž jako zářící meč který se snaží probodnout oblohu. Brána je otočená na útes na druhé straně, padací most je dle všeho jediný vstupní bod. Vysoká, široká okna obíhají spodní část věže. Chybí pouze na straně s padácím mostem a bránou. Kruh otevřených stájí je vidět na dně příkopu kde se základy věže potkávají s kameny. Nad každou stájí je vidět socha Hippogriffa v letu, který vypadá jako by vylétal ze základny věže. Pod věží Feathergale směrem na východ je hluboký kaňon který vede srze kopce. Dva Feathergale knighti na obří supech krouží okolo a sledují hrdiny, čekají. Za dne mají neskutečnou výhodu jejich lukostřelci. Pravděpodobně Vás viděli dávno předtím než jste k věži dorazili. Dvacet stop dlouhá mezera odděluje římsu skály a zavřené padací dveře u věže Feathergale. Mezi římsou a věží je několik set stop hluboká cesta na dno kaňonu. Blízko římsy visí z dřevěného sloupku mosazný zvon. Otevře se. Ženská Savra Belabranta. Co chcete? Velitel rytířů Feathergalu je dobře stavěný lidský muž ve svých ranných padesátinách. Vyražené znaky per zdobí pláty jeho armoru a jeho téměř královský plášť je zdoben rameny která na sobě nesou krásná dlouhá černá pera. Uhladí si svoje čistě bíle vlasy na místo kam patří a pak se Vám ukloní tak nízko, že se zdá že je pouhým sluhou. Vítejte do Věže Feathergale, utočiště Feathergale společnosti. Já jsem Thurl Merosska, lord commander. Thurlův obličej potemní. “Velké zlo číhá mezi těmito kopci.” “Šílení kultisté které vedou strašidelná monstra. Ale nemluvme o takovýchto věcech dokuď hostiny nezahřeje naši krev a nepotěší naše hrdla.” “Vážení hosté! Vyprávějte nám o svých dobrodružství v Sumber Hills. Dovolte nám pomoci Vám jakýmkoliv způsobem můžeme.” Dveře do haly se rozletí a stráž z věže která příběhla zařve.. Mantikora! Proletěla okolo! V tu chvilku višchni rytíři feathergalu vstanou jako jeden člověk, hostinu nechávájí nedojedenou. Využijeme této příležitosti a monstrum zkolíme! řekne až překvapivě klidným ale rozhodným hlasem Thurl. Z prstu si sundá perem zdobený zlatý prsten s pečetí, zvedne ho nad hlavu a řekne “Cena pro toho kdo mi přinese hlavu té nestvůry!” Osm rytířu Feathergalu se shromáždilo na vrchu věže. Každý sedí na obřím supovi. Měsíc osvicuje kaňon dole pod věží Feathergale. V dále je vidět jak se pohybuje temný stín. Vylétává a zase mizí v mlze. Podivný výkřik se pronese tmou a stín zmizí v mraku. Hon na Mantikoru začíná. Seznamení se Savrou která mizí neznámo kam. První vydělané tisíce. Skupina na létajích mountech pronásleduje Manticoru. Helian používá poslední charge wandky a Maticoru zabíjí. Thurl Merosska omračuje Maexe a po vyřezání symbolu do čela ho hází z vrchu Feathergalu. První setkání se symbolem vzduchu. Seznamení s králem Arracock. Nedorozumnění s prstenem Thurla Merossky. První spatření Skyweavera Smrt Thurla Merossky. Helian poprvé vyvolává Sneaka. Sienne pulluje další pack nepřátel a získává za odměnu Andariel. Kormac mlátí griffa ještě chvíli potom co je mrtvý a řve “Chcípni, chcípni, chcípni!” Maex podřezává jednoho z učňů vzdušného kultu kteří snědli vejce. Nalezení dopisu, první zmínka o královně Aerisi Kallinoth. Sneak je ponechán ve Feathergalu. Návrat z Feathergalu. Sienne na Andariel, Kormac v zářívém Thurlově brnění. Společnost sklízí potlesk a jásot města. Společnost kupuje bývalý Gaelkurův obchod za směšných 2000g. Příchod Deekina. Hardy mluví o sudech piva a festivalu. Dveře v zadní části základny. Další kapitola Předešlá kapitola Kategorie:Book of Many Things